Light My fire
by MissCarmenT
Summary: Stephanie is in Love and a near death accident persuades her to persue it harder.
1. Here we go

Disclosure: I do not own any characters at this time they will come in time.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I work currently for RangeMan Inc. My boss is this incredibly sexy Cuban American man with the body of a God. If I had to compare him to anyone it would be The Rock. He is a bounty hunter like me but wayyyyyyyyy better.He was my mentor after i obtained my job with Vinny through Blackmail. His adventures with the duck was known throughout the burg but his wife ignored it as well as she could. I help out over there but i work mainly for Ranger. My family is from Italian-Hungarian descent and lives in the burg. I have shoulder length curly brown hair, blue eyes and a fast metabolism.

I was sleeping soundly in my apartment when i heard footsteps. This is not uncommon because people break into my apartment all the time. Suddenly the sun was rising in my face and i was thinking of a lot of words. I pulled my comforter up to cover my face but someone pulled it down. "Babe." One word with lots of meanings for this one man. This morning it was a wake up call.

"What time is it?" I asked him. "6:23 am." He told me and i groaned. He chuckled and pulled off the covers. This time he suppressed a groan and i knew it. I had been working out lately and trying to get healthy. I tried and it worked especially on my abs and legs. He had been gone for that time and he realized he'd been missing something. I sat up and he stood rigid against the wall. "Give me a few minutes and I▓ll be ready." I told him, swinging my ass as i walked into the bathroom. I knew it wasn't fair but he had to understand that sometimes life wasn't fair. I heard his foot steps go towards the kitchen.

I threw on a matching bra/boy shorts and was putting on my shirt when he walked back in my room. I hadn't really looked at him before but he was looking ragged. "You need a vacation." I told him, sliding on my black hip-hugging jeans. He hadn't let out a breath since he walked in my apartment. I was ready ten minutes later with my bag over my shoulder. I fed Rex a raisin and we left.

I was currently on office duty but Ranger knew i was getting sick of it. We arrived at his brand new black hummer 2. My last car had blown up one week earlier by one of Ranger's FTA's and i was car less, yet again. I rode with him to RangeMan where i knew a new car would be waiting for me. We arrived and with a push of a button we were in a facility with more security then the white house.

I have one man in my life now but for a while i was juggling two, three if you count the guy that pops into my life every once in a while. The first man was Joseph Morelli from the burg who showed me his salami behind the eclair counter when i was 16. I say was because he is currently undercover and out of my life. He thought his life was too dangerous and i thought he was away too often. He loved me but he loves his job more.

Then there is this man that pops into my life every so often named Diesel. We flirt mildly, i admit but it's all in fun. Nothing like what Ranger and I have.

The next man is my current boss Ranger. We share an extremely intense sexual tension but have never actually tumbled together. As long as i known him he has never had a woman on his arm except me. The truth is that i love the man but he doesn't know that. He should though since he's the only person who can wake me up before i have to get up and i don't kill him. He doesn't laugh much, outloud. I can always tell when he's amused, which is most of the time when i'm around.

We walked to the elevator and he punched a number. I assumed it was the office number but it wasn't the office as the doors opened. It was his personal apartment. He led me into the bedroom and i could have sworn a pin drop could be heard. I had often been in here after hours when crazy psychotic people were after me. Rex had been here too and liked it very well.

"You can sleep in here until i need you." He told me and started to walk out. I stopped him, "Why'd you get me up so early then?" I asked him. A grin began to form and i resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I wanta make sure your safe." He said but his eyes expressed something else. His eyes disagreed and were saying, "I like the way you look in my bed." I knew both were true but i liked what his eyes were telling me. "I see." I told him and walked over to the bed. In minutes i was asleep and dreaming.

I was dreaming of being in his arms and being secure. His touch was so real, so gentle and everything I was thinking it would be. I've put alot of thought into this, you see. I was almost scared to open my eyes but i did, and he wasn't there. It was as i suspected, i was only dreaming. I woke up discontented and lay there thinking of ways my life could be worse. I could be bare footed and pregnant, i supposed and worse off by a man that i didn't love. So, now that my downward spiral was over, i got up and splashed some cold water on my face and examined the damage.

* * *

Ranger stood watching as I assessed the damage, unknown to me. What was going through his mind, i don't know. I gasped when he spoke. "Babe, we need your help."

A/N: Okay so this is a ranger/steph pairing. I like Joe morelli, don't get me wrong but i feel sometimes that Ranger and Steph would be a good match. What do you think? Any critisms?? Any good points? For any Morelli Fans, i am sooo sorry!


	2. OoOoH!

Disclaimer: still don't own them...sadness

Good news: I own Katheryn, Leigh and Crystal. This has some sexual content, so please don't read if you're not a ranger/steph fan, because you would be sadly upset.

Read...

* * *

He kept his expression sober while we walked to the elevator. I knew what kind of help I'd be required of me and I grimaced. "What's goin on now, Carlos?" I rarely used his given name to speak to him and he knew this. We walked to the elevator I closed my eyes and held back a sigh myself. "What is it?" I asked again. "Babe, there's someone after you. We do know that he is related to your previous career."

My previous career was complicated. Before all of this, I was an undercover agent myself for a three letter organization and this explains why I left Joe. I knew what kind of life it was and knew I didn't want to be there again. I have never told Joe about it but Ranger knew strictly because he had to know. Sometimes his works falls in the gray area of the law and he has to know these things.

"Through some information Tank found, someone by the name of Daniel Lamiera is one of the best and after you. You thwarted his plans ten years ago and he's just gotten out of prison." Hal said when we reached the control room.

My knees buckled, my eye sight became blurry and I was slowly falling to the ground. A seat slid beneath me and I stopped the tears from making their way out of their hiding spot. That's when ranger spoke, "I've hired some extra security for the time being." He said, and adopted his sober expression again. "What about the merry men?" I asked. Lester grimly nodded at me and that answered me enough. "Is he that dangerous?" I asked. I was priding myself on not completing breaking into a million little pieces. Any normal person would but I wasn't normal by any standards. "When do I meet them?" I asked.

Ranger nodded to Lester who then walked out of the room. It was several minutes later that the door opened and I expected Lester. That's not what I saw. Instead I saw three incredibly dressed woman in designer clothes looking very diva-ish. My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes went wide. Never had I seen such….sparkle and shine on three people.

Ranger pulled me up from my seat and led me to them with his hand on the small of my back. This didn't help me in this situation. There was a heat forming in a very private place and I was trying hard to stop it from rising. "I suppose you're the best?" Ranger asked.

The one in the middle and the tallest at 6'0 lowered her diamond enhanced sunglasses and exposed a pair of the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. She just looked over Ranger and I felt anger at her stare. Why was she staring at him like he was the main course of a meal? I tried to reason that any sane woman would stare but I couldn't fathom why I was so upset. "Of course, we're the best or else we would not have been sent." She said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Suddenly, I was second guessing my outfit.

"What Katheryn here means…Is that we are the best and we are here to protect. My Name is Crystal and this is Leigh." Crystal said. She looked to be my height with shoulder length blonde hair. She had sea green eyes and also perfectly done eyebrows. Her friend, Leigh, was only a few inches taller then me and much more muscular. She had short red hair that was spiked and her super dark brown eyes took in the room silently. Katheryn was like I said six foot tall with super long brown-black hair and a figure to die for. She must work out, I thought.

Ranger took in the three women and I felt my blood pressure rising. I felt like calling him by his full name in front of everyone but then they would know. It was just the heat of the room and I attempted to convince myself. "When do we start?" Katheryn asked. Ranger's lips curled up slightly and I was suddenly convinced there was something going on here that I clearly had no idea about.

* * *

Later on that day, I sat in Ranger's living room contemplating what happened this morning. I was sitting in one of the bar stools with a water in front of me. I didn't hear the door open nor did I hear his foot steps. I felt his hands begin to massage my shoulders. It felt so good and a moan escaped my lips. They were suddenly so dry that water seemed like the only way to liven them. I took a sip of water and closed it back up. He hands roamed slowly down my back in such a gentle caressing that I couldn't speak. They slipped around my waist and his face buried itself in my hair. His hands with a mind of their own began wandering up under my shirt. I had to stop him before I lost all control and did something that may end up badly on my part.

Before I could try to stop him, there was a knock of the door and it opened. Katheryn walked through and I left his hands where they were. I suppose I was setting boundaries with her. Ranger didn't bother to look up when he heard the footsteps. "You start tomorrow morning." He told her and she left. Was is that easy to get rid of her? What now, I thought to myself. Where could we go when I didn't believe that he fully loved me but when his hands began to explore my secret spots I was beginning to melt. He turned me around and lifted off my shirt. I raised my arms and tried to reason but I couldn't. He locked the door and I knew I was gone. His lips met mine like a flame to a dry piece of wood. It was teasing at first and slowly became passionate and deepened.

Somehow we ended up on the counter and we were both naked. What a glorious sight he was with his six pack abs and gentle hands. "Babe." He said, this time in a husky tone that turned me even more, if that was possible. He took his time with his hand. He explored down my body followed by sweet kisses. When his hand was between my thighs, I was in a frenzy of passion. It felt so good and I couldn't wait anymore. Arching my back and moaning his name seemed to make him even harder, if that was even possible. After the magic of his hands and the thought that I couldn't take it anymore, his mouth explored it. Finally he kissed my lips until they were swollen. He cupped each of my breast with one hand each tenderly caressing the nipple. While doing all of this, he entered me with one hard thrust. I arched my back and moaned until my eyes glazed over in passion and arousal.

It was several hours later that I woke up, in his personal workout room on one of the machines completely naked and sore. Ranger was no where to be seen until I heard a sharp breath. He walked over to me and dragged me to the ground for another round. It was 3am when we fell asleep on his bed his succulent body next to mine and completely naked. If we hadn't gone ten times, I would have woken him up but I knew he needed his sleep. I fell asleep and awoke around 8am alone. The door opened and I pulled up the covers as I didn't know who it was.

Now i need you to review...

thanks...


End file.
